


Hatricide

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Hats, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Matchy: <i>AKAME. Kame vs Jin's fedoras.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatricide

Kame doesn't object to hats on principle. He can't - he's got dozens of his own and he wouldn't say no to more. He doesn't object to other people wearing hats, either, except when they're sitting in front of him at the movies...or happen to be using their hats to hide from the world, the way Jin does.

Sure, it's not all the time. Jin's probably got even more hats than Kame, and in winter he's almost never without one. The bobble hats are cute, the baseball caps are cool.

But the fedoras... Kame likes fedoras too, but he thinks of them as an accessory to complement his outfit, not a shield to keep him at arm's length from the prying eyes of fans. Of course there are some days when it's perfectly reasonable to wear sunglasses and tilt a big hat down over your eyes - usually the morning after a night out - in order not to scare anyone, but that doesn't even begin to cover all the photo shoots, or sessions filming _Cartoon KAT-TUN_ , where Jin's peeking out at the camera from beneath a fedora and broadcasting silent "don't look at me" waves.

Something has to be done, and Kamenashi Kazuya is just the man for the job. He begins his campaign slowly, exercising the utmost care and discretion.

The first victim is a nice, light brown number Jin wears while they're on a shoot at Canal Café in Kagurazaka. He's wearing a brown leather jacket and his hair's tied back in a ponytail; Kame thinks the overall ensemble is hot in an Indiana Jones kind of way but he's got to start somewhere. He beckons Jin over to the railings to watch for koi. When the two of them are leaning across, Kame suddenly shouts that he's spotted the koi and waves his arms excitedly in the air, sending Jin's hat flying into the canal.

Jin spends the rest of the shoot sulking, which means a lot of cute, pouty pictures get taken and everyone - aside from Jin - is happy. Kame kindly offers to pay for a replacement; Jin says he's got other hats but Kame is welcome to make it up to him in other ways after work. Kame thinks it's a fair price.

The second victim, Kame gets in front of the entire studio audience. Jin's wearing one of his trademark black fedoras while they film the studio portion of _Cartoon KAT-TUN_ , and the souvenirs for the first episode include a giant tub of foam. Kame discreetly knocks over the plastic duck, sending it to the floor by Jin, and when Jin leans down to pick it up, Kame's elbow tips his hat into the tub.

Everyone laughs except Jin (and Nakamaru, who objects to Jin's hat spoiling his demonstration). Kame apologises through his giggles, suggests that perhaps Jin doesn't need to be wearing the hat indoors all the time. Jin has to keep his temper in check because they've got witnesses and frostily responds that Kame can repay him in the usual way. Fangirl speculation takes over the Internet for weeks.

For the third victim, Kame enlists the help of Nakamaru, who relishes the opportunity to get a little of his own back on one of his tormentors. When Jin's team is filming in an Italian restaurant, learning the rules of good food service in a high class environment, they take it in turns to sit at the table with their guest and the instructor. Jin is wearing a cream fedora this time to match his dinner jacket, but the instructor tells him to remove it while he's eating. He lays it on the seat beside him. Nakamaru emerges from the kitchens with three large plates carefully balanced in his arms. The guest and the instructor get their plates on the table. Jin gets his all over his hat.

The director laughs so loud he has to be removed from the restaurant. Jin doesn't have any interest in collecting payment other than financial from Nakamaru, so he promises to deliver a bill. Nakamaru accepts this on the grounds that he can then pass it straight to Kame, and possibly charge him a little extra for the humiliation incurred by having to fail as a waiter.

The final victim is completely accidental. Jin's starting to get suspicious, wears fewer hats these days and has taken to hiding behind his hair instead. Nonetheless, he's wearing a black fedora with a skull-print band when they film the PV for their new single. Kame's sure it used to belong to him, but they've traded clothes and accessories so often neither of them would remember.

What he is sure of is that it doesn't go with the rest of the outfit. Jin resists everyone's attempts to tell him this and insists on wearing the hat. Kame's actually in such a good mood, he doesn't care. He doesn't have drama filming till tomorrow afternoon, which means that once they're done with the PV he can go home and not have to go straight to the set.

His tension is so high, in fact, that he bounces all over the place like he's acting in 'One Pound Gospel' again. When they break for lunch it takes him less than five minutes to devour the contents of his bento, persuade Jin to do the same, and talk him into slipping away to join Kame in a props cupboard.

Jin knows what they're there for, doesn't object when Kame pushes him up against the door and then tries to push him through it with his hips. It's been a frustrating morning for both of them, full of teasing hip-rolls and come-hither glances; the instant Jin manages to unbuckle his belt Kame's got a hand on his zip, tugging down his own pants with his free hand, in no mood to wait. Rough, frantic kisses are echoed below, only not so slick, friction making them both burn. The door rattles so much anyone outside would think there was an earthquake going on, but the only earthquake is inside the props cupboard, between the two of them, and there's no escaping it.

Kame drops to his knees, then, because the breathy moans Jin's trying to muffle are driving him crazy and he'd like to hear some more. He takes Jin in his mouth, keeps him in place with hands on his hips, and takes him from agony to ecstasy in short order.

Jin joins Kame on the floor, both of them breathless; it's a few minutes before Jin can return the favour. Kame's impatient but he knows Jin will only ever do things at his own pace and good things come to those who wait. It's his turn to prop himself against the door, now, and let Jin put that multi-talented tongue to excellent use. He's still wearing the fedora and Kame can't even see what's going on beneath it, but he can feel Jin's enthusiasm and he doesn't need to see to know what's going on.

Unfortunately, the rest of KAT-TUN don't need to see to know what's going on, either. Just as Kame's about to come, Koki and the others start banging on the door and telling them they're taking too long for a quickie and they actually need to get something from the cupboard. Kame draws back in alarm, leaving the warmth of Jin's mouth altogether, and like that, another hat is ruined.

After the loss of four hats, Jin finally gets the message. The next time they all get together is for a Music Station performance. Jin's not wearing a fedora.

He's wearing a bandana.


End file.
